


Let me take you at the back of my car|Markhyuck

by Morklees



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Friendship, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25205326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morklees/pseuds/Morklees
Summary: Haechan is drunk and Mark just wants to take him home. "Let me take you at the back of my car" Mark said but Haechan being stubborn he didn't sit at the back of the car.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Let me take you at the back of my car|Markhyuck

**Author's Note:**

> Comment down if I should do part 2♡(> ਊ <)♡

Haechan and Mark went to Renjun and Jaemin's house party. They had fun and drink beer. It's been 5 hours since the party started and some of them are now wasted.

Mark didn't drink that much because he knew Haechan will probably be wasted and he needs to take him home. And Mark was right because Haechan is now running around hugging some of their friends. Mark is thankful that it's their close friends, Taeyong, Johnny and Yuta.

But Mark felt jealousy inside of him and he decided to catch Haechan before the boy hug anyone they don't even know. Yes Mark likes Haechan and he's been liking him for a long time already.

" **Let's go home** " Mark said while dragging Haechan. " **No. I don't want to go home** " Haechan whined. But Mark drags him and went to tell their friends that they are going home already. Their friends bid them goodbye and went to partying again.

" **let go of me Mark!** " Haechan said while trying to remove Mark's arms from holding his wrist. " **No Haechan, I will get you home now before you start hugging all the f*cking boys in there!** **I'm getting jealous!** " Mark shouted and Haechan just stayed quiet and let Mark drag him.

 **"let me take you at the back of my car"** Mark said and Haechan just nodded. Mark opened the car door for Haechan and he entered the car. 

When Mark entered the driver's seat, Haechan got off the car. " **Haechan what are you doing? Go back to your seat and we'll go home"** Mark said. **"can I sit here instead?"** Haechan said and then sat at mark's lap. 

Mark stared at Haechan and don't know what to do. He can't resist the boy. **"I can't drive if you sit in my lap"** Mark nervously said to Haechan.

 **"who said you are gonna drive? Let's do something first"** Haechan whispered at Mark. **"Haechan you are dru-"** Haechan kissed Mark cutting him of from what he's saying.

Mark responded to the kiss and Haechan loves it. Mark started gripping Haechan's thigh and squeezing it and Haechan softly moans. 

Haechan deepens the kiss and he holds on Mark's hair harshly. **"Are you still jealous hyung?"** haechan asked. **"if you are then let me do something to make your jealousy go away** " Haechan continued and pouted.

 **"I'm not jealous anymore but we could still do something"** Mark said and Haechan smirked. 

Mark kissed Haechan's jaw slowly and reached Haechan's neck sucking into it. Haechan moans and Mark likes it. 

Mark slowly layed down Haechan into the seat beside him while still kissing. Haechan pulled at the end of Mark shirt as a sign for Mark to remove it and Mark does.

Haechan started kissing Mark's body leaving hickeys. Mark kissed Haechan again and Mark bites Haechan's lips. Mark took off Haechan's shirt and started kissing his body.

Mark kisses Haechan's body down to his thighs. Mark is glad that Haechan is wearing shorts. Mark suck on Haechan's thigh. **"hyung that feels great"** Haechan moaned.

Mark kisses Haechan's lips again. " **should we continue this in my house?"** Mark said and Haechan nodded. Now they are going home in Mark's house.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kinda new to this. But please support my fics😅 thank you so much if you had read this. Wait for more fics from me and love ya!!


End file.
